


Простите, обознался

by Drist_Oren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drist_Oren/pseuds/Drist_Oren
Summary: Сэм решает самостоятельно найти Стиву его Баки
Kudos: 2





	Простите, обознался

Вместо того, чтобы бегать по всему миру в поисках Баки, как это делал Стив, Сэм решил закинуть несколько удочек в паре крупных городов восточного побережья США, и стал ждать, если вдруг что наклюнется. Все-таки, у Сэма был в этом кое-какой опыт: не только Капитан Америка искал страдающего ПТСР ветерана.  
Наконец, заклевало в одной из Нью-Йоркских ночлежек.  
— Так, проверяем приметы по списку: темные волосы, сине-серые глаза — есть; вероятная амнезия — есть; сверхчеловеческая сила — есть. Мужиков раскидывает, как котят. Железная рука… Проверять не рискнули, но в душ никого с собой не пускает. Получите, распишитесь.  
Когда к Сэму вывели лохматого бородатого чувака, одетого в потрепанные шмотки, Сэм даже немного засомневался.  
— Фух, а ты крупнее, чем я запомнил…  
Но сделав максимально ненавязчиво-доброжелательное лицо и держа руки на виду, Сэм сделал первый шаг:  
— Эй, привет, ты меня наверное не помнишь, но я… эм… друг. В смысле, друг твоего друга. Он, знаешь ли, тебя очень ищет. И, если ты не против, я мог бы тебя к нему отвести.  
Чувак (у Сэма не поворачивался язык назвать его Баки или Зимним Солдатом) свирепо зыркнул на Сэма, но потом спросил:  
— Друг?  
— Да, такой большой красивый блондин с грустными глазами, — Сэм изобразил руками.  
Чувак некоторое время смотрел на свои видавшие виды ботинки, но потом кивнул и поплелся за Сэмом.

— Стив, у меня для тебя сюрприз!  
Сэм за час до этого запихнул чувака в душ, вручил ему бритву и велел привести себя в цивилизованный вид, чтобы не пугать своего «друга».  
— Сэм, я тут подумал, может нам стоит в Мадрипуре поискать?  
— Стив, забудь на минутку о кругосветных путешествиях, может быть то, что ты ищешь, у тебя перед носом!  
Стив вскинул на Сэма полные надежды глаза, но тут же подозрительно прищурился:  
— Тебя Наташа подговорила? Ты опять про ту девушку, которая ходит к тебе на сеансы?  
— Нет, Стив, нет! — Сэм испуганно поднял руки. — Я с этим завязал! Я понял, что есть Баки и только Баки! Так вот, возвращаясь к сюрпризу…  
Сэм аккуратно приобнял Стива за плечи, развернул и подпихнул к дверям в комнату, после чего торжественно открыл перед ним дверь, зорко следя за реакцией Стива.  
Стив остолбенел. Несколько секунд он смотрел в комнату, пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, и наконец выдавил:  
— Сэм?.. Почему у тебя в комнате голый мужчина? И почему у него на ногах крылья?

«Скандалы, интриги, расследования! Похищение Капитана Америки голым летающим мужчиной!»

**Author's Note:**

> июнь 2015


End file.
